


Три пророчества Рона Уизли

by tenkosh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Divination, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Quidditch, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-28 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: На прорицаниях Гарри получает предсказание: он поцелует Драко Малфоя до Рождества.





	Три пророчества Рона Уизли

**Author's Note:**

> ромком; восьмой курс

— Не надо было нам снова выбирать прорицания, — вздохнул Рон, перемешивая кубики в мешке.

— Как будто у нас был выбор. Или за лето ты сильно преуспел в древних рунах, а я и не заметил?

Приказ «Об увеличении числа обязательных предметов для старшекурсников» Гарри считал худшим со времен Амбридж. И совершенно несправедливым.

Рон опять вздохнул, и Гарри прекрасно понял его без слов.

На прорицаниях у них обоих хорошо получились задания, где нужно было что-то расплывчато трактовать и неопределенно предсказывать события. Гарри и Рон видели десятки образов в кофейной гуще и могли придумать сотни вещих снов. В общем, отлично заменяли отсутствие пророческого дара фантазией.

Но иногда Трелони давала слишком конкретные для ее предмета задания. Например, составлять предсказания друг для друга из зачарованных кубиков.

— До вечера ты… — вслух начал Рон и кинул горсть кубиков на стол.

Переворачивать их было бессмысленно — на каждой грани стояли одинаковые буквы, из которых и требовалось сложить пророчество. В идеальных условиях все кубики складывались в одно осмысленное предложение, и лишних не оставалось. Как Гарри сам убедился, не получалось достать и дополнительные кубики. Когда после первого его броска на столе оказался набор согласных, из которых он физически не мог составить хотя бы просто слова, Гарри попытался вытащить еще несколько букв, но получил только десяток «ъ».

Второе пророчество вышло самым осмысленным: «поверишь». Но во-первых, это мало походило на полноценное предсказание до конца недели, а во-вторых, осталось слишком много лишних кубиков.

На третий раз получилось «будещ пгав», и прямо в таком виде это пришлось записать в отчетный лист, потому что подошла Трелони. Хотя бы оставшийся бессмысленный набор букв Гарри успел прикрыть рукавом.

— …встретишь смерть, — прочитал Рон, закончив расставлять кубики.

Его лицо менялось на глазах: от восторга, что получилось составить целое предложение из всех букв, до неловкости из-за смысла пророчества.

— До вечера ты встретишь смерть, — сконфуженно повторил он. — Ну, ты же понимаешь, что это ерунда какая-то?

Гарри кивнул, разглядывая неровный ряд кубиков. Может, даже немного позавидовал то ли способностям, то ли удаче Рона. Потом оглянулся по сторонам: кажется, у остальных дела шли не лучше, чем у него самого. Тоже либо ничего не складывалось, либо по предсказаниям выходили настолько же заманчивые перспективы. Конечно, немного пугала осмысленность предсказания Рона, но… это ведь были ненастоящие прорицания. Никаких причин для беспокойства.

— Раньше Трелони сама постоянно мне это предсказывала. Забей и давай дальше.

Рон покусал край пера, записал в отчетный лист:

«Предсказатель: Рон Уизли, Гриффиндор, 8 курс.

Напарник: Гарри Поттер, Гриффиндор, 8 курс.

1\. До вечера ты встретишь».

Он замер, занеся перо над бумагой, затем дописал: «Любовь». Гарри фыркнул.

После этого Рон быстро сгреб кубики в мешок и снова их перемешал.

— До конца недели ты… — Рон кинул кости.

Подперев рукой подбородок, Гарри то разглядывал остальных студентов, то снова поворачивался к Рону. Когда тот закончил переставлять буквы, но продолжил молчать, Гарри предложил:

— Помочь?

— Нет, — Рон выглядел смущенным и озадаченным. — Просто… в общем, «до конца недели ты попадешь в Азкабан».

— А ты оптимист, — Гарри немного нахмурился и тоже взглянул на кубики. Снова не оставалось лишних, да и не получалось составить другое предложение из того же набора.

— Выходит, сегодня ты должен попасть в Азкабан и умереть там. По-моему, нужно поторопиться, до Азкабана путь неблизкий, а уже почти обед, — Рон нервно усмехнулся.

В отчетный лист он записал: «2. До конца недели ты попадешь в цель». Немного обеспокоенно взглянул на Гарри и продолжил:

— До Рождества ты…

На этот раз Гарри следил за тем, как Рон складывает слова из кубиков и бормочет под нос: «Поцелуешь… дракона… нет, не дракона…».

— До Рождества ты поцелуешь Драко Малфоя, — закончил Рон.

— И все? Знаешь, после твоих прошлых пророчеств я ожидал чего-то более впечатляющего. Как минимум, что я устрою апокалипсис, — неловко пошутил Гарри, стараясь не обращать внимания на то, что щеки вдруг начали гореть.

— И еще не ясно, какое из трех предсказаний реалистичнее.

Рон тоже немного расслабился, голос уже звучал не так напряженно. Наверное, из-за того, что хотя бы в последнем пророчестве Гарри ничего не угрожало. Поцеловать Драко Малфоя — звучало скорее абсурдно. Ну, может, совсем немного опасно. Как поцеловать вредного кота, который мог расцарапать за это лицо, но все-таки не убить и не отправить в Азкабан.

Точность предсказаний Рона до сих пор немного пугала, но теперь все воспринималось не так серьезно. Выходило, что после обеда Гарри должен успеть поцеловать Малфоя, попасть в Азкабан и умереть. Очень насыщенный день! В спокойной послевоенной жизни давно таких не случалось.

Рон записал: «3. До Рождества ты поцелуешь дракона». Гарри последний раз взглянул на отчетный лист с тремя пунктами, потом пожал плечами и начал собирать сумку.

Ему с самого детства не везло с пророчествами. Ничего нового.

***

По пути в Большой зал к ним присоединилась Гермиона, и Рон принялся пересказывать ей прошедшее занятие.

— Второе пророчество гласит, что до конца недели Гарри попадет в Азкабан. А последнее…

— Вы ведь понимаете, что все это антинаучная ерунда? — перебив, уточнила Гермиона одновременно скептически и тревожно. И еще не ясно, кого из них троих она пыталась успокоить — все-таки из-за того пророчества Сибиллы Трелони она стала не так категорична к предсказанию судьбы. — И вы уверены, что это не какая-то шутка? Может, кто-то все подстроил?

— Я смотрел на других студентов, пока Рон расшифровывал пророчества, — неуверенно ответил Гарри, — все были заняты своими заданиями. Да и я пользовался теми же кубиками до него.

— Но это ведь бред! До вечера попасть в Азкабан и умереть.

— Если что — нужно просто не выпускать Гарри из Хогвартса, и ничего не случится, — согласился Рон. — Но есть еще третье пророчество, послушай, Гермиона…

Из-за неожиданной волны смущения Гарри отвернулся, будто его совершенно не интересовала тема, и взглядом тут же наткнулся на Малфоя. Тот вывернул из-за угла в компании Паркинсон и Забини, которые о чем-то увлеченно переговаривались, и шел навстречу по коридору.

Гарри быстро повернул голову: дотянуться до Рона через Гермиону? Сказать что-то, чтобы прервать?

— До Рождества Гарри…

— Привет, Малфой! — крикнул Гарри раньше, чем успел подумать.

Рон резко замолчал.

— Привет, Поттер, — Малфой выглядел немного настороженно и чуть сбавил шаг.

Сделать вид, что они здороваются каждый день, и пройти мимо? Остановиться для короткого вежливого разговора о погоде?

Не успел Гарри решить, как фонари под потолком неожиданно мигнули и погасли. Окна словно занавесили плотными шторами — дневной свет едва пробивался сквозь витражные стекла. В полутьме Гарри обернулся к Рону и Гермионе, и тут же по коридору пронесся гулкий звук, приближающийся стук копыт.

Вдали показалась повозка без лошадей, которой управляла фигура в развевающемся черном плаще и с поблескивающей косой за спиной. Из-под капюшона не было видно лица — только пугающую затягивающую черноту.

— ПРИВЕТ, ГАРРИ! — голос будто раздался прямо в голове, он исходил одновременно со всех сторон, смешиваясь со стуком копыт и колес. — ДАВНО НЕ ВИДЕЛИСЬ.

Все студенты, шедшие по коридору, вжались в стены. Гермиона дернула Гарри за руку, заставляя его очнуться, отступить и дать повозке проехать мимо.

Стук копыт затихал вдали, и тьма уходила вслед за ним. По очереди зажглись фонари, а сквозь стекла полился дневной свет. Студенты начали расходиться, снова заспешив в Большой зал на обед. Гарри тоже выдохнул. 

— Ну, как тебе? — поинтересовался Рон удивительно довольным тоном. — Это я дал ей делюминатор.

— Что? — ошарашенно переспросил Гарри, еще отходя от потрясения.

— Как тебе костюм Луны? Она очень переживала, что ты так и не увидишь ее в образе до самого Хэллоуина.

Гарри обернулся в ту сторону, куда уехала повозка. Он слышал, что на Хэллоуин новообразовавшийся театральный кружок ставил «Сказку о трёх братьях». Даже слышал, что Луна будет играть саму Смерть. Но раньше он неосознанно сравнивал магические спектакли с теми неловкими постановками из магловской школы, в которых Гарри приходилось участвовать, — ежегодное «Рождение Иисуса» и осточертевшие пьесы Шекспира с Гамлетом в картонной короне с заклеенным логотипом «Burger King».

Костюм Луны действительно впечатлял. До Хэллоуина оставалось меньше недели, и теперь Гарри отлично понимал, почему участники спектакля так носились с ним все свободное время.

— Получается, Гарри только что встретил Смерть, — задумчиво заметила Гермиона.

Гарри нахмурился и переглянулся с Роном и Гермионой.

***

— И Гарри попадает в Азкабан! — объявил Дин Томас.

Черт! Черт-черт-черт! Он же почти купил «Атлантик-авеню» (то есть, «Магазин волшебных палочек Олливандера» по новым названиям), какого черта кубик перевернулся в последний момент? От разочарования Гарри взвыл сквозь зубы и откинулся на диван, сложив руки на груди. Хмуро уставился на игровое поле — наблюдать за остальными без возможности повлиять на процесс было совсем не так весело, как ходить самому.

Гарри с болью проследил за тем, как Гермиона купила «Магазин волшебных палочек Олливандера», и самую малость порадовался, когда Невилл заплатил разорительный штраф, а Рон тоже отправился в Азкабан и сел рядом на диван. Вообще все это было идеей Рона: летом он вместе с Гермионой ездил к ее родителям и потом привез в Хогвартс целую кучу магловских настольных игр. Игры он переделывал, добавлял волшебные элементы и магические названия и планировал продавать их через магазин Джорджа — как только уладит все философские вопросы с Гермионой. Можно ли получать прибыль с переработки чужой идеи? Можно ли вообще использовать чужую идею без разрешения, если ее автор никогда об этом не узнает? Достаточно ли упоминания оригинальных игр мелким шрифтом на коробке?

— Значит, ты все-таки попал в Азкабан, — тихо заметил Рон.

— Ты тоже, — Гарри непонимающе вскинул бровь.

— Да нет же! Ты попал в Азкабан до конца недели.

— Я… — Гарри запнулся и молча уставился на свою фишку в форме снитча, лежащую на клетке тюрьмы.

Да. Он встретил Смерть и попал в Азкабан. Это произошло совсем не так, как Гарри представлял сразу после занятия: он увидел Луну в костюме Смерти и отправился в тюрьму во время игры в «Магополию», а вовсе не умер в настоящем Азкабане. Абсурдно сбылось абсурдное пророчество.

Про предсказания Рона Гарри успел практически забыть за несколько дней, как люди забывают про плохие гороскопы — пусть и с удивительно точными совпадениями. Только один раз они снова заговорили про пророчества: Рон пытался понять смысл фразы «до конца недели». Имелось ли в виду «до воскресенья» или «в течение семи дней»? Тогда они сошлись на первом варианте.

— Но ведь в итоге все оказалось хорошо, — добавил Рон с облегчением в голосе.

— Есть еще третье предсказание, — осторожно заметил Гарри.

Если раньше про последнее пророчество Гарри практически не думал, то теперь просто не мог его игнорировать, раз сбылись два предыдущих.

Рон легкомысленно пожал плечами. С тех пор, как Гарри и Джинни остались друзьями, его вообще мало интересовало, кого Гарри целовал или планировал целовать. До тех пор, пока это не был кто-то из семьи Уизли, — хоть Драко Малфой. 

— Не думай, что я хочу бросить тебя в беде или вроде того, но Малфой — это уже твое личное дело, тебе же ничего не угрожает. Да и вдруг тут тоже найдется какой-нибудь переносный смысл?

— Возможно, — с сомнением согласился Гарри. — И я могу просто держаться подальше от Малфоя, тогда точно ничего не случится.

— Серьезно, избегать Малфоя? Какое необычное решение для тебя.

— Да ну тебя, — угрюмо отмахнулся Гарри и придвинулся ближе к столу — как раз пора было выходить из Азкабана.

***

Просто держаться подальше от Малфоя до Рождества — отличное решение. Но Гарри быстро понял, что оно обречено на провал.

Они сталкивались в коридорах и в Большом зале, ходили вместе на зельеварение и травологию. А в конце первой недели ноября — открытие чемпионата Хогвартса по квиддичу, первый матч традиционно проводили между Гриффиндором и Слизерином.

И Гарри, и Малфой остались ловцами в своих командах на восьмом курсе. Гарри слегка сочувствовал студентам Гриффиндора, которые хотели бы быть ловцами и даже могли бы хорошо играть, но которым не хватало способностей и опыта, чтобы сдвинуть его с места. Впрочем, Гарри всегда говорил, что не герой. Он не собирался отказываться от своих перспектив ради счастья абстрактных других людей.

Перед матчем Малфой держался с Гарри так же, как и два месяца до этого: вежливо, сдержанно, немного отстраненно. Совсем не похоже на их общение на первых курсах, и даже на шестом — тогда Малфой тоже обращал на Гарри мало внимания, но был при этом полностью погружен в свои проблемы, сосредоточен только на них. Теперь, насколько можно было увидеть со стороны, Малфой вел обычную жизнь, общался с оставшимися друзьями, хорошо учился (ну разумеется, он ведь проходил те же темы в прошлом году!) и не прогуливал занятия. Кажется, никто к нему не приставал из-за связи с Пожирателями смерти.

В Хогвартсе учились десятки студентов, которые не обращали друг на друга внимания, и обычно Гарри радовался всем, кто не считал его героем и не пытался подружиться только из-за популярности. И лишь Малфой мог раздражать тем, что большую часть времени делал вид, будто вообще не знаком с Гарри Поттером и между ними никогда не было ничего особенного. Хотя как раз это отлично помогало его избегать.

— Удачи, Поттер! — со смешком пожелал Малфой, когда все уже выходили на поле.

И больше ничего, даже какого-нибудь колкого: «Она тебе понадобится». Малфой просто взлетел. Неужели он всегда так общался с ловцами из других команд?

Выпустили снитч, Гарри тоже поднялся над полем и огляделся. С любопытством последил за остальными: в сборной Слизерина появилось несколько новых игроков, кажется, даже какая-то девушка. Отвлечься надолго Гарри сам себе не позволил и в итоге только прислушивался к голосу незнакомого комментатора, хотя снитч до пятнадцатой минуты матча так и не появился.

Первый раз его заметили прямо посреди поля, между бладжерами и другими игроками. Снитч летал рядом с квоффлом, уворачивался от бит и метел, терялся среди развевающихся спортивных мантий. Гарри увидел, как Джинни потянулась к снитчу, но вовремя опомнилась и резко отлетела в сторону.

В центре поля Гарри почувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, совершенно лишним. Он маневрировал между игроками, которые вели собственную игру, пытался не мешать своим и одновременно старался уследить и за снитчем, и за преследующими бладжерами. Пригнувшись, Гарри увернулся от очередного мяча, а когда поднял голову, снитч пропал из виду.

Гарри завис посреди поля, растерянно оглядываясь по сторонам. Его огибали другие игроки, кто-то кому-то забил гол, и трибуны взревели. Бладжер пролетел в дюйме от головы, и Гарри очнулся, отлетел дальше от колец. Малфой уже высматривал снитч вдали от остальных, тоже вел собственную игру.

Пару раз что-то золотое мелькало в облаках и у трибун, но пропадало, стоило подлететь ближе. Гарри даже не был уверен, что вообще видел снитч, а не блики от очков, часов и пуговиц.

В следующий раз снитч появился внизу, почти у земли. Гарри и Малфой одновременно кинулись вниз. Свистел ветер, Гарри внимательно следил за снитчем, отрывая взгляд лишь на доли секунды, чтобы посмотреть на Малфоя. Тот летел прямо, все набирал скорость и не сворачивал, явно не собираясь тормозить в конце.

Если Гарри хотел поймать снитч, то и ему нужно было лететь, не думая о последствиях, пусть потом он врежется в землю и упадет.

Гарри протянул руку, почти дотянулся до снитча, но пальцы сомкнулись уже на кулаке Малфоя. Гарри не успел его отпустить, они оба не смогли остановиться и по инерции слетели с метел, сталкиваясь, ударяясь и падая на холодную землю в жухлую траву.

Гарри перекатился на спину, зажмурился, пережидая приступ боли в ушибленных конечностях. Когда он пришел в себя и поправил съехавшие очки, Малфой лежал совсем рядом — немного растерянный, с широко распахнутыми глазами и румянцем на скулах. Из-за близости пришла мысль: так Малфой будет выглядеть, когда пророчество сбудется? То есть, если сбудется, разумеется.

— Я все-таки поймал снитч быстрее тебя, — шокированно прошептал Малфой, — поверить не могу.

Потом он выпрямился, показывая снитч зрителям и игрокам, Гарри наконец-то обратил внимание на крики с трибун, ближе подбежали друзья и судья, убеждаясь, что никто не пострадал при падении. Началась суета, а Гарри все оглядывался на Малфоя, который не выпускал из пальцев снитч. Поражение казалось чем-то незначительным, неважным (сколько уже было и еще будет этих снитчей?) по сравнению с удивленным, счастливым взглядом Малфоя. Раньше Гарри никогда его не видел таким.

***

Дано: по двое старост на каждом факультете на всех курсах, начиная с пятого. Восемь человек на курс. Двадцать четыре человека, не считая двух старост школы и четырех капитанов команд по квиддичу, которые могли оказаться или не оказаться обычными старостами. Дополнительно: восемь старост восьмого курса.

И только одна ванная старост.

Знаний математики из магловской начальной школы вполне хватало, чтобы понять: тридцать шесть человек — это слишком много для одной ванной.

Большинство старост, с которыми общался Гарри, обычно пользовалось общими душевыми. Чтобы попасть в ванную старост, нужно было записаться: каждое утро на ее двери появлялся лист, в котором все желающие ставили свою фамилию напротив выбранного часа. Некоторые бегали к расписанию еще до завтрака, чтобы занять лучшее время.

Гарри чаще всего не вносил свое имя в список, а ходил в ванную старост по ночам, как и в самый первый раз. Надевал мантию-невидимку, крался по знакомым коридорам, словно был обычным школьником, задумавшим невинную шалость, без серьезных взрослых проблем и мировой известности.

Уже рядом со статуей Бориса Бестолкового Гарри легкомысленно стянул с себя мантию. Подошел к входу в ванную старост, только приготовился произнести пароль, и дверь тут же открылась, чуть не ударив по носу.

Гарри не сдержал удивленного возгласа:

— Малфой!

В ответ вдали раздалось протяжное мяуканье.

— Тише ты! — зашипел Малфой.

Явно быстрее оценив ситуацию, он схватил Гарри за запястье и втащил его в ванную старост, прикрыв за собой дверь. Вместе они напряженно замерли, прислушиваясь: в коридоре раздались шаркающие шаги и бормотание Филча.

Воздух в ванной был горячий и влажный, пахло пеной и цветочным шампунем. Очки тут же запотели, и Гарри снял их, чтобы протереть краем футболки. Почти все вокруг расплылось, превратившись в цветные пятна, но Малфой стоял совсем близко, и Гарри четко его видел: еще влажные волосы, прилипшие ко лбу, и подсохшие вьющиеся пряди, свободная белая рубашка без воротника, небрежно расстегнутые пуговицы на рукавах.

Малфой напряженно закусил губу. Гарри снова надел очки и оглянулся на ванную: одно из пушистых полотенец было смято, на полу еще оставались влажные следы. Казалось, все вокруг кричало о том, что пару минут назад Малфой еще принимал тут ванну, а вскоре собирался уйти, оставив Гарри одного в комнате.

«Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?» — почти спросил Гарри, но сдержался. А он сам что здесь делал? Хотел расслабиться, не оглядываясь на время, не думая о целой очереди в расписании, не прислушиваясь к раздражающей беготне за стеной. Но ведь не лезть теперь в бассейн сразу после Малфоя! Или в этом как раз не было ничего особенного?

Гарри замялся и переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Может, тебя проводить, чтобы Филч не поймал? — тихо предложил он, мысленно смирившись с тем, что избегать Малфоя все равно не особенно получалось.

— В смысле… под этой твоей мантией-невидимкой?

— Если хочешь, — Гарри пожал плечами.

Очки снова запотели, так что реакцию Малфоя получалось разобрать с трудом. Какая-то смесь из удивления и недоверия.

— Не думал, что когда-нибудь тоже ей воспользуюсь. Ну ладно, пойдем. Покажу тебе, где лучшая гостиная в Хогвартсе.

— Да я и так знаю. В смысле… лучшая гостиная в Хогвартсе — в башне Гриффиндора, но в слизеринской я тоже однажды был.

Они вышли из ванной старост, Гарри накинул на них обоих мантию. От Малфоя пахло шампунем и влагой, и это очень четко ощущалось, когда приходилось идти вплотную к нему. Иногда мокрые кончики волос задевали щеку Гарри, когда они с Малфоем с непривычки натыкались друг на друга.

Стараясь отвлечься от яркого свежего запаха, Гарри тихо рассказал, как попал в гостиную Слизерина на втором курсе. Малфой наверняка уже не помнил тот разговор про Тайную комнату, но, похоже, все равно поверил.

Один раз они почти наткнулись на Филча: Малфой резко затормозил и зажал Гарри рот ладонью. В другом конце коридора мелькнул отблеск ручного фонаря, донесся обрывок разговора Филча с миссис Норрис.

— Когда Филч вообще спит? — горячо прошептал Малфой прямо на ухо Гарри, пока они еще не решались двинуться дальше. — Может, во время занятий? Хотя я слышал, по утрам он ловит прогульщиков.

Гарри вздохнул с облегчением только тогда, когда оставил Малфоя у входа в гостиную. Тот вежливо поблагодарил, назвал пароль и скрылся в проходе.

Гарри еще немного потоптался на месте, размышляя, стоит ли возвращаться в ванную старост, но решил, что теперь ему тем более просто необходимо расслабиться. Он снова поднялся на пятый этаж.

В ванной старост не осталось ни единого следа Малфоя: из воздуха исчез запах шампуня, в углу лежали только чистые полотенца, пол был сухой. С картины хихикнула русалка, и только тогда Гарри очнулся и начал раздеваться.

***

К Рождеству в Хогвартсе начали готовиться заранее, и каждое чертово украшение напоминало Гарри о пророчестве: все маленькие елочки по углам, венки и носки на каминах, цветные свечи и блестящие шарики. И омелы, разумеется.

«Еще почти три недели, — думал Гарри и разглядывал скачущего во дворе оленя из гирлянд, немного напоминающего его патронус. — Все обойдется? Или я поцелую Драко Малфоя? Может, прямо сегодня? И точно ли нужно целовать в губы?»

Мысли становились настолько навязчивыми, что Гарри даже испытал какое-то облегчение, когда одним декабрьским днем столкнулся с Малфоем под омелой на входе в теплицу. Наконец-то все закончится — совсем не страшно и безболезненно.

— И нужно поцеловаться, да? — уточнил Гарри, опуская взгляд с омелы над головой на Малфоя.

На его голос тут же обернулась Лаванда Браун, которая готовилась к уроку и натягивала нелепые огромные перчатки. На мгновение в ее глазах мелькнул интерес, но затем она заметила Малфоя, снова посмотрела на Гарри и равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Нет, можете просто пожать руки.

Гарри испытал смутное разочарование и так же смутно устыдился этого. Зато теперь он понял, почему Малфой оставался совершенно невозмутимым.

— И не будет никакого «проклятия омелы»? Мы спокойно сойдем с места?

— У тебя какие-то нездоровые представления об омелах, прямо как в любовных романах, — ответил Малфой. — А что, ты раньше целовал всех, с кем сталкивался?

— Я просто ни с кем не сталкивался, — сказал Гарри и с запозданием понял, что стоило не оправдываться, а контратаковать — мог бы спросить, откуда Малфой столько знает про любовные романы.

— Значит, буду твоим первым, Поттер.

Малфой протянул руку, и Гарри пожал ее, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо. Ничего не произошло, Малфой наверняка забудет об этом уже к концу занятия, а он столько накрутил себе. С этим, черт возьми, срочно нужно было что-то сделать.

Весь урок Гарри пытался придумать какой-нибудь план, хотя это был очень неподходящий день, чтобы отвлекаться и витать в облаках, — повторяли Ядовитую тентакулу для сдачи ТРИТОНов. Идею сказаться больным и загреметь в больничное крыло почти на три недели он сразу окинул, а пока размышлял, не стоит ли просто поцеловать Малфоя и потом сослаться на спор или любовное проклятие, один стебель незаметно соскользнул со стола и обвил щиколотку, забрался под штанину.

Гарри вскрикнул. Чуть не уронив горшок, попытался отдернуть ногу, но стебель только сильно натянулся и сжался на лодыжке. Одновременно среагировали Гермиона, Рон и стоящий рядом Малфой, использовав режущее заклинание. Гарри уже морально подготовился все-таки отправиться в больничное крыло на пару недель, чтобы отрастить новую ногу, но в итоге не получил ни царапины — только синяк от хватки и порезанную штанину. Горшок с тентакулой разлетелся, хотя из стручков до сих пор доносился стук, толстый разрезанный стебель безвольно упал на землю. Гарри наклонился и освободил от него ногу.

— Гарри, ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросила профессор Спраут, но окинув его быстрым взглядом, сразу переключилась на разбитый горшок.

Остальные тоже вернулись к занятию, пока и на них не напали кусты тентакулы. Гарри мысленно попрощался со своими штанами и окончательно убедился: нужно срочно поговорить с Малфоем. Нельзя же так переживать из-за какого-то поцелуя? Это становилось опасно.

После занятия он сразу попросил Малфоя задержаться, тот пожал плечами и легко согласился. Кажется, лишь слегка удивился. Наверное, на младших курсах Малфой бы публично высмеял такую просьбу, а пару лет назад — ощетинился, решив, что его снова в чем-то подозревают. Собрав вещи, они вместе вышли на улицу и стали прогуливаться у замка. Уже темнело, но в некоторых теплицах горели лампы, и сквозь стеклянные стены на землю падал мягкий желтый свет.

Гарри сбивчиво объяснил Малфою про урок прорицаний и три пророчества, про встречу со Смертью и Азкабан. Наконец, рассказал и про поцелуй до Рождества. Выражение лица Малфоя постепенно менялось со скептического и недоверчивого на заинтересованное.

— Если это розыгрыш, то он очень тупой, — предупредил Малфой. — Если это подкат, то тоже очень тупой.

— Может, без этих прелюдий? Я сказал правду.

— Ну, допустим. Тогда какой план? Только не говори, что мы будем целоваться.

Слова чем-то неприятно укололи, но Гарри быстро отогнал странное чувство.

— Нет никакого плана, я просто подумал, что ты должен об этом знать. До этого я пытался избегать тебя, но не особо получалось. Ты даже не представляешь, как тяжело избегать однокурсника.

— Даже не представляю, — язвительно протянул Малфой. — Наверное, сложнее только избегать однокурсника, когда он сам тебя преследует.

Гарри расстроенно отмахнулся.

— Давай не будем об этом. Мне казалось, мы не говорим о прошлом.

— Да мы вообще обычно не говорим, — ответил Малфой, и с минуту они словно в подтверждение молчали, остановившись напротив теплицы.

За стеклом были горшки с бубонтюберами: от маленьких тонких ростков до взрослых растений, похожих на гигантских черных слизняков и покрытых желтоватыми мешками гноя. Все они слегка извивались, и от этого некоторые напряженные гнойники лопались, пачкая черный стебель блестящими потеками. Мерзко. Но Гарри все равно не мог перестать смотреть.

Крупный бубонтюбер агрессивно дернулся, и гной прыснул во все стороны. Гарри и Малфой инстинктивно отступили, сталкиваясь плечами, хотя белые капли остались на стекле.

— Знаешь, когда у Крэбба начались прыщи…

— Не хочу ничего слышать! — быстро сказал Гарри, демонстративно затыкая уши. Даже думать о том, что мог сказать Малфой, было страшно и отвратительно.

— Тогда, может, вернемся к пророчеству?

Гарри поймал себя на мысли: он абсолютно не жалел, что решил поговорить обо всем с Малфоем. Но все-таки нужно было сначала лучше обдумать, что именно он хотел сказать.

— А что с пророчеством? Есть варианты лучше, чем пустить все на самотек? — уточнил Гарри.

— Пустить все на самотек мы всегда успеем, Поттер. Но я видел в библиотеке целую книгу о том, как разрушать пророчества. Мне кажется, мы должны попробовать! — в неверном свете из теплиц Гарри показалось, что глаза Малфоя загорелись азартом. — Это будет как тренировка. Если в будущем попадется более серьезное пророчество, то у нас уже будет опыт. Это сейчас мы ничего не теряем, если сбудется. Ну, поцелуемся, не страшно.

Гарри только подумал о том, что Малфой будто сильнее убеждал самого себя, чем его, когда споткнулся на последней фразе. О. Так значит, ничего страшного, если они поцелуются?

— Так что, Поттер? Попробуем расколдовать тебя без поцелуя?

— Эм, да? — Гарри очнулся от мыслей. — Значит, нам нужно найти ту книгу?

— Именно. Давай завтра после ужина встретимся в библиотеке.

***

Со всем, что связано с книгами, Гарри привык обращаться к Гермионе, но в этот раз не хотелось впутывать в дело никого постороннего. Пожалуй, Рон был прав: предсказание о поцелуе — его личное дело. Точнее, его и Малфоя.

— Мне казалось, она толще, — Малфой опустил на стол тонкую потрепанную книжицу в мягкой обложке.

«100 простых и надежных методов сбежать от судьбы и разрушить пророчество».

Сто — это довольно много.

Малфой открыл содержание, и Гарри заглянул ему через плечо. Все методы были разбиты на группы по типам пророчества.

— И куда отнести наше пророчество? — задумчиво пробормотал Малфой.

— Давай методом исключений? Это точно не про деньги и карьеру, не глобальные события, не смерть и болезни, — Гарри мысленно вычеркивал целые разделы, — вряд ли это бытовые пророчества и это точно не связано с животными или родственниками… Что ж. Видимо, «любовь и личная жизнь»?

Из ста способов осталось три.

Малфой помедлил, затем открыл книгу на нужной странице и начал читать. Гарри отодвинулся, чтобы не мешать, но пристально следил за выражением его лица — чем дольше Малфой читал, тем сильнее хмурился и кривился.

— Какое-то «на коне при луне»…

— Что? — Гарри снова заглянул в книгу.

— Да бред какой-то. Хотя сами прорицания тоже обычно бред, так что это не аргумент, наверное. Но в первом способе человек, о котором говорится в пророчестве…

— А о ком из нас говорится в пророчестве?

— Неважно, — отмахнулся Малфой.

— Как это «неважно»?

— Так, что этот человек, среди прочего, должен переплыть реку. Просто переплыть, без лодки. Я и сам это не собираюсь делать в декабре и тебе не дам.

Гарри, конечно, мог поспорить, но разве что из принципа. Ему тоже совсем не хотелось искать где-то в окрестностях Хогвартса реку и переплывать ее по такой погоде. Перспектива явно хуже, чем поцелуй с Малфоем.

— А еще два способа?

— Для второго нужно полнолуние.

— И?

Под взглядом Малфоя Гарри почувствовал себя идиотом.

— Полнолуние было неделю назад. Другого до Рождества уже не будет.

Гарри вздохнул и придвинул к себе книгу.

— Но хоть третий способ нам подходит?

— Подходит, — подтвердил Малфой. — Хотя и к нему есть вопросы. Например, там упоминается «запись пророчества». Обычно так обозначают полноценное пророчество в хрустальном шаре, но такие записи делают только в Министерстве для задокументированных предсказаний. Даже если бы я считал, что мы успеем все оформить до Рождества, я бы не стал вносить в официальный реестр пророчеств что-то вроде: «Гарри Поттер поцелует Драко Малфоя до Рождества 1998 года».

«100 простых и надежных методов».

Из ста остался только один, да и тот не выглядел совсем простым: запись пророчества нужно было растворить концентрированной кровью саламандры, затем смешать с водой в пропорции один к десяти и полить ей свежепосаженный огненный цветок. Как все это вообще могло помочь?

Да и от «простых методов» Гарри ожидал чего-то вроде: «Три раза плюньте через плечо и помяните Мерлина».

— Попробуем? — неуверенно уточнил Гарри. — Может, достаточно записать пророчество на листке, а не в хрустальном шаре. И декабрь — так себе время для посадок, но здесь не сказано, что цветок должен вырасти, нужно только посадить. А где взять кровь саламандры?

— Ну… — Малфоя с наигранной невинностью посмотрел в потолок.

Гарри мог поклясться, что раньше его раздражал вид Малфоя, который что-то задумал. Но сейчас не мог не улыбаться.

— Ты же не предлагаешь найти и убить саламандру?

— Нет! Я про Слагхорна.

— Я не буду шутить про убийство Слагхорна, — Гарри весело хмыкнул.

— В кабинете зельеварения точно есть кровь саламандры, я ее сам недавно видел. Ты отвлечешь Слагхорна, я позаимствую кровь.

— А почему не наоборот? — Гарри мысленно содрогнулся, представив, что ему придется первым заговорить со Слагхорном и остаться с ним наедине. — Он же твой декан, у вас больше общих тем.

— Не будь таким наивным, Поттер. Он не пригласил на свою рождественскую вечеринку ни одного слизеринца. Думаю, если я с ним заговорю, он сбежит раньше, чем ты дойдешь до шкафа с ингредиентами.

Теперь Малфой изображал равнодушие, хотя и без особого старания. Отчасти Гарри мог это понять: обидно, когда от тебя держится подальше даже собственный декан. Правда, если бы конкретно Слагхорн избегал Гарри, то он бы только порадовался.

— А нельзя просто незаметно взять кровь во время занятия? Мы же спокойно сами берем из шкафа ингредиенты для зелий. Зачем усложнять?

— Если бы можно было незаметно забрать огромную бутыль посреди урока, то я бы с радостью, Поттер. Но кровь сначала нужно куда-то отлить.

О. Что ж, Гарри и правда до этого момента представлял, будто кровь саламандры хранится в каких-то небольших пузырьках. Видимо, именно поэтому по плану он отвлекал Слагхорна.

— Ладно. Тогда добудем кровь после следующего зельеварения? — предложил Гарри и достал перо, чтобы во всех подробностях переписать из книги метод.

— Договорились, — Драко откинулся на спинку стула, скрестив на груди руки, и сидел рядом, разглядывая студентов за другими столами, пока Гарри не закончил свой конспект.

***

За завтраком перед зельеварением Гарри пытался придумать тему для разговора и наблюдал за Слагхорном: тот читал «Практику зельеварения», переговаривался с Макгонагалл и налегал на яичницу с колбасками. Гарри даже заглянул в свежую «Практику зельеварения», которую получила Гермиона: не нашел ни одной статьи, о которой смог бы поддерживать беседу дольше двадцати секунд. Да еще Слагхорн решит, что Гарри всерьез увлекся зельями.

Оставался только один вариант.

— Я слышал, вы не пригласили никого со Слизерина на рождественскую вечеринку, — сказал Гарри, и Слагхорн, очевидно, сразу занервничал и почувствовал себя неловко. Неужели он ждал от разговора с Гарри чего-то приятного? У них ведь и раньше не складывалось с личными беседами.

В кабинете они остались втроем. Малфой скрылся в нише за углом, делая вид, что возвращает ингредиенты с урока. Слагхорн оглянулся и, наверное, даже порадовался, что Малфой занят.

— Гарри, мальчик мой… Ты же понимаешь, что это просто совпадение?

— Разумеется, — Гарри сочувственно кивнул, — просто хотел уточнить кое-что. Если кто-нибудь из приглашенных приведет с собой слизеринца, то вы ведь не будете против?

— Конечно-конечно! — Слагхорн похлопал его по плечу и улыбнулся. — А ты, значит, решил пригласить кого-то со Слизерина? Неужели влюбился, мальчик мой?

Теперь занервничал уже Гарри. Он взглянул в сторону ниши, где был Малфой. Что там можно делать так долго?

— Ну… я пока ни в чем не уверен, — Гарри замялся. — Не спрашивал еще, решил сначала уточнить у вас.

— Гарри, мальчик мой! Я буду просто счастлив, если ты придешь с парой. Только порадуюсь за тебя.

— Спасибо.

— Значит, я могу считать, что ты принял приглашение и собираешься прийти на вечеринку? — несмотря на доброжелательную улыбку, взгляд Слагхорна стал внимательным и цепким.

Малфой, наконец, появился из-за угла, быстро подмигнул Гарри и взял сумку.

— Обязательно приду, если тот человек согласится, — быстро пообещал Гарри. — Спасибо, профессор Слагхорн! До свидания!

Он вышел из кабинета. Малфой ждал, прислонившись к стене.

— Ну, как? — спросил Гарри.

Малфой с самодовольным видом показал бутылочку, наполненную темной, почти черной жидкостью, отливающей красным.

— А что ты там втирал Слагхорну про вечеринку? — Малфой убрал бутылочку в сумку, и они вместе пошли по коридору. — Собираешься пригласить кого-то со Слизерина? Влюбился, Поттер?

— Я вообще не собираюсь идти, — угрюмо ответил Гарри, — и тем более кого-то звать.

— Да ладно тебе! Обещают очень крутую программу! Куча популярных знакомых Слагхорна уже согласилась прийти. Мне кажется, некоторые из них просто хотят посмотреть, как отремонтировали Хогвартс, но какая разница, если они решили выступить. «Ведуньи» даже представят новую песню. Макгонагалл выделила для вечеринки бальный зал в северном крыле. По-моему, немного непедагогично с ее стороны помогать устраивать мероприятие, куда приглашают только избранных по каким-то непонятным критериям, но уж как есть. Многие мечтают получить приглашение, а ты снова зазнаешься, Поттер.

Малфой выглядел увлеченным, и его энтузиазм оказался заразен. И правда, отличная ведь программа, хороший способ провести вечер. Гарри нравились «Ведуньи». Невилл уверял, будто слышал о согласии «Кентервильских привидений» и «Салемских ведьм», Хагрид намекал, что заказали огромного летучего лосося для главного блюда. Почему нет?

— Хочешь сходить со мной? — предложил Гарри.

— Что?

— Ты же хочешь пойти на вечеринку. А я все равно не планирую никого звать, могу взять тебя.

— Хорошо, — Малфой как-то неуверенно улыбнулся. — Спасибо?

Гарри с опозданием понял, как это могло звучать после всего, что он наплел в кабинете, и смутился. И что тогда подумает Слагхорн? Гарри не сдержал смешок, представив его лицо при виде Малфоя.

— Давай лучше решим, что дальше делать с пророчеством. Нам еще нужно посадить какой-то цветок, — напомнил Гарри. — Попросим у Спраут? Или я могу узнать у Невилла.

— А, точно.

Малфой достал из сумки «Ежедневный пророк» и показал на одно из рекламных объявлений: «Ботанический магазин “Жабий хвост”. Косой переулок, 14. Доставка цветов и семян в пределах Великобритании в течение двух дней с момента получения заказа».

— А почему «Жабий хвост»? — Гарри вернул газету. — Я бы решил, что они продают ингредиенты для зелий.

— Откуда я знаю? Отправлю им сегодня сову. Думаю, в субботу уже сможем закончить этот… ритуал.

Они поднялись из подземелья на первый этаж, и Гарри остановился у лестницы. Следующей по расписанию была трансфигурация с хаффлпаффцами.

— Что ж… тогда увидимся?

— Ага. Пока, Поттер, — Малфой махнул рукой и продолжил подниматься, когда лестница сменила направление.

Пару секунд Гарри провожал его взглядом, затем развернулся и пошел на трансфигурацию.

***

Они сидели в одном из неиспользуемых кабинетов: Малфой разбирался с посадкой цветка в горшок с яркими узорами из разводов краски, Гарри ждал и старался не мешать. Сначала читал рекламный буклет с красочными колдографиями, который прислали вместе с семенами, потом заглянул в пакет в поисках еще чего-нибудь интересного.

— А это что? — Гарри двумя пальцами вытащил какую-то веточку меньше дюйма длиной.

Малфой на секунду отвлекся и поднял взгляд.

— Сушеный жабий хвост. Похоже, они к каждому заказу такие прилагают.

— Фу, — Гарри кинул хвост обратно в пакет и вытер пальцы о штаны, — даже знать не хочу, где они берут столько хвостов и куда потом девают жаб.

— Скорее всего сотрудничают с недобросовестным магазином ингредиентов для зелий. Взрослые и старые жабы ценятся выше, но некоторые не хотят ждать, пока они вырастут и хвост рассосется сам, и обрезают хвосты молодняку.

— Я же сказал, что не хочу знать.

Малфой снял перчатки.

— Если ничего не взойдет, напишу о них в Службу по надзору за распространением бытовых и магических товаров. Пусть там разбираются, откуда столько жабьих хвостов.

— Ты хочешь оставить цветок? — удивился Гарри.

— А почему нет? Мне с детства нравились огненные цветы. Дома в моей спальне даже витраж с драконом посреди поля огненных цветов.

Про эти растения Гарри уже достаточно прочитал в рекламном буклете и знал, что огненными их называют не из-за цвета, а из-за того, что во время цветения они выплевывают огонь. Это был как раз тот тип растений, от которых Гарри старался держаться подальше.

— Ну ладно, — он пожал плечами. — Тогда продолжим?

Гарри положил на дно котла запись пророчества: «До Рождества Гарри Поттер поцелует Драко Малфоя». Налил сверху немного крови саламандры, и та запузырилась, разъедая пергамент, сменила цвет, становясь полностью черной. Гарри и Малфой пристально за этим наблюдали, пока не начал выделяться газ с неприятным запахом, от которого слезились глаза.

— Дальше нужно добавить воды. В десять раз больше, чем крови, — напомнил Малфой, заглянув в конспект Гарри.

— Кстати, об этом. Думаешь, нужно отмерить и добавить ровно в десять раз больше? Или можно на глаз?

Они вместе снова уставились на пузырящуюся массу на дне котла.

— Наверное, можно просто налить воды, — неуверенно предположил Драко. — Агуаменти!

Смесью воды и крови саламандры они полили семена, затем Драко аккуратно присыпал их землей. Гарри все еще не представлял, как это может повлиять на пророчество.

— Чувствуешь что-нибудь? — спросил Малфой.

— Например?

— Не знаю. Что можно чувствовать, когда разрушилось пророчество? Может, дышать стало легче? Ощущаешь себя свободнее?

Гарри прислушался к себе: казалось, абсолютно ничего не изменилось. Наверное, раньше он должен был чувствовать, что его жизнь предрешена и от него самого ничего не зависит. А после ритуала — ощутить, что он сам управляет своей судьбой, поверить в свободу выбора. Будто спали какие-то цепи и оковы. И все такое.

А вдруг не сработает, если не поверить в это?

— Должно подействовать, раз мы все правильно сделали, — неуверенно сказал Гарри, убеждая самого себя.

Теперь он не поцелует Драко Малфоя до Рождества — да и вообще никогда, конечно. Наверное, после ритуала у него и не может возникнуть желание поцеловать Малфоя.

— До Рождества всего неделя, — заметил Малфой, — скоро узнаем, сбудется ли.

Он начал собирать вещи, повертел в руках пакетик с жабьими хвостами.

— Можем закинуть их в шкаф Слагхорну, они же нужны для каких-то зелий, — предложил Гарри. — Компенсация за кровь саламандры.

— Вот он обрадуется, — Малфой хмыкнул, но убрал пакетик в сумку. — Ладно, до встречи, Поттер.

— Увидимся.

Малфой вышел из кабинета, обнимая горшок с цветком; Гарри продолжил собирать вещи и наткнулся на смятую записку — первую версию записи пророчества, которую посчитал некорректной.

«До Рождества ты поцелуешь Драко Малфоя».

***

Видимо, после войны каждый отдел в Министерстве считал своим долгом показать, как теперь все изменилось и движется навстречу прогрессу (и ничего общего с Министерством Волдеморта!). Постоянно предлагали новые законопроекты, вносили поправки к законам, выпускали декреты.

После получения «Воскресного пророка» Гарри и Рон каждый раз выслушивали от Гермионы полноценные лекции о том, почему новые законы — бесполезная мишура, имитация деятельности, которая больше мешает жизни, чем помогает. По-настоящему важные законопроекты развивались тяжело и медленно, а не клепались еженедельно.

Отдел магического образования обновил списки тем, необходимых для сдачи СОВ и ТРИТОНов, — разумеется, ничего настолько серьезного, чтобы как-то повлиять на качество образования, но достаточно, чтобы поставить на уши всех преподавателей в Хогвартсе.

— Раньше Укрепляющий раствор никогда не входил в обязательную часть экзамена, Министерство его не одобряло. Это какое-то безобразие, молодые люди, так дела не делаются, — ворчал Слагхорн, проверяя ингредиенты. — И что ж такое… Я думал, у меня еще достаточно крови саламандры.

Гарри не удержался и быстро посмотрел на Малфоя. Поймав его взгляд, неуверенно улыбнулся, и Малфой улыбнулся ему в ответ.

Необычно было иметь какой-то общий секрет с Малфоем, особенно настолько нелепый.

— Сегодня будете работать в парах, — объявил Слагхорн. — И не тратьте зря ингредиенты!

Рон и Гермиона сели рядом, и Гарри огляделся по сторонам. Посмотрел на слизеринский стол: Паркинсон придвинулась к Гойлу, Забини и Нотт уже вместе готовили котел. Гарри снова поймал взгляд Малфоя, и тот кивнул на соседнее место, молча предлагая поработать в паре. Дважды приглашать не потребовалось, и Гарри тут же схватил сумку и пересел.

Гарри понимал, что другого выбора у них обоих почти не оставалось, но почему-то все равно радовался тому, что Малфой позвал именно его.

— Не боишься, что я испорчу тебе зелье? Я думал, слизеринцы не работают в паре с теми, у кого оценка хуже. 

— Тогда ты бы сейчас сидел с Гойлом, — Малфой начал готовить котел. — Но сразу понятно, почему ты не на Слизерине. Мой план настолько прост, что его и коварным не назвать: даже если ты взорвешь зелье, Слагхорн ни за что не поставит нам Тролля.

— Хочешь это проверить?

— Даже не думай, Поттер, — предупредил Малфой. — Только гриффиндорцы ведутся на такие откровенные провокации.

— Раньше ты тоже велся.

— Потому что раньше мы только так и общались.

Они вместе подошли к шкафу с ингредиентами. Рон, стоявший перед ними, отвлекся на что-то, дернулся и опрокинул бутыль с кровью саламандры, напугав Слагхорна и Гермиону. Пролилось совсем немного: Рон почти сразу подхватил бутыль, но умудрился задеть кровь пальцами, и на коже мгновенно вздулись волдыри. Поднялся шум, Рона отправили в больничное крыло, Слагхорн попросил остальных не отвлекаться и готовить зелья, а сам принялся колдовать над шипящим пятном на полу. Гермиону посадили третьей к Паркинсон и Гойлу.

Гарри и Малфой тоже вернулись на свои места и начали готовить Укрепляющий раствор. И хотя Гарри немного беспокоился за Рона, он все равно не мог не заметить: делать что-то вдвоем с Малфоем приятно. Переговариваться с ним, помогать ему, а не мешать, как бывало с партнерами, плохо понимающими друг друга. Просто проводить время вместе, даже если ради какой-то цели: разрушения пророчества или приготовления зелья.

Гарри ничего не взорвал и не испортил, к концу занятия жидкость в котле приобрела нежный бирюзовый цвет. Слагхорн одобрительно кивнул, когда Малфой поставил зелье на полку к остальным.

— За время каникул раствор настоится, и на следующем занятии после праздников вы закончите его готовить, — сказал Слагхорн в конце урока. — Желаю всем, с кем больше не встречусь в этом году, хорошего Рождества, молодые люди! А некоторых еще надеюсь увидеть у себя на вечеринке.

Слагхорн выразительно взглянул на Гарри.

— По-моему, это тоже непедагогично, — прошептал Малфой почти ему на ухо.

Тот вздрогнул, ощутив теплое дыхание на коже.

— Я думал, ты перестанешь об этом ворчать, как только сам получишь пропуск на вечеринку.

— Мое мнение так легко не изменить, — Малфой слегка наигранно оскорбился, а затем они оба обернулись на голос Гермионы:

— Гарри! Идешь со мной в больничное крыло?

***

Пальцы Рона были густо покрыты ярко-оранжевой противоожоговой мазью.

— Я сказал, что все равно не смогу работать правой рукой на уроке, и мадам Помфри разрешила мне остаться. А так ничего серьезного, к вечеру должно полностью пройти, — объяснил Рон, когда Гарри и Гермиона сели на соседнюю кровать. — Случилось еще что-нибудь интересное без меня?

— Не совсем случилось, но было кое-что интересное, — ответила Гермиона.

Гарри удивленно на нее взглянул. Он, конечно, почти не отвлекался от Малфоя и их зелья, но ему показалось, что остаток занятия прошел спокойно.

— Когда ты ушел, Рон, меня посадили с Панси Паркинсон, и ты даже не представляешь, что она мне рассказала.

О. Зато Гарри, кажется, догадался и теперь прекрасно представлял. Пока Гермиона не закончила, он выпалил:

— Да, я иду на вечеринку Слагхорна с Драко Малфоем. Ну и что?

— Да ничего, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Просто я бы хотела узнать это от тебя, а не от Паркинсон или уже на вечеринке. Ты вообще собирался нам рассказывать?

— Да не о чем рассказывать. Мы идем как… — пожалуй, назвать это «как друзья» было бы слишком смело, — как однокурсники. Он очень хотел туда попасть, а мне все равно не с кем идти.

— И это никак не связано с… ну, знаешь, пророчеством? — Рон выглядел удивленным, но, похоже, быстро собрался с мыслями.

Они не говорили о предсказаниях с того дня, как Гарри «попал в Азкабан». Иногда даже казалось, что Рон и Гермиона совсем забыли об этом, и Гарри не хотел им напоминать. Он не стал рассказывать о попытках избегать Малфоя и разрушить пророчество — это казалось слишком личным. И может, он немного боялся, что Рон и Гермиона сочтут его поведение нелепым.

— Это никак не связано с пророчеством, — отрезал Гарри.

— Но ты ведь скажешь нам, если оно все-таки сбудется? А то я начинаю сомневаться, что получу Превосходно по зельеварению на ТРИТОНах, надо присматривать и другие профессии. Вдруг у меня есть талант к прорицаниям, — протянул Рон.

От его расслабленного тона Гарри немного успокоился. Рон и Гермиона, разумеется, не собирались над ним смеяться или осуждать его. Да и разве было за что? Никто, кажется, вообще не воспринимал пророчество всерьез, кроме самого Гарри. Никто не говорил: «Эй, Малфой был на стороне Пожирателей, он издевался над тобой на младших курсах, и вообще вспомни его семью, ты не можешь с ним целоваться». Никто даже не намекал. Рон ведь сказал: «Это уже твое личное дело, если тебе ничего не угрожает».

Гарри почувствовал себя неловко.

— Не сбудется, — угрюмо буркнул он. — Так что лучше подтяни зелья.

В конце концов, Гарри сам сделал все, чтобы пророчество не сбылось. Вроде бы.

Кажется, он уже совсем запутался в своих чувствах. Может, зря он не рассказывал Рону и Гермионе раньше?

— Вообще-то я просто подумала, что могу взять Панси Паркинсон с собой на вечеринку, раз никого из них не пригласили. Все равно наши с Роном «плюс один» пропадают.

— Тогда и я кого-нибудь возьму, — Рон оживился, тоже переключаясь на другую тему. — И вообще пойдемте уже обедать.

— Ты же не можешь работать правой рукой, — немного насмешливо заметила Гермиона, поднимаясь с кровати.

— Поесть я и левой смогу.

Еще несколько секунд Гарри молча смотрел на Рона и Гермиону, которые легко переговаривались о планах на вечеринку и решали, кого еще можно позвать. Кажется, их и правда не беспокоили отношения Гарри с Малфоем и последнее пророчество. Им, конечно, было не все равно, но они не собирались ничего навязывать или мешать ему. Гермиона иногда говорила, что просто хочет, чтобы Гарри был счастлив — один или с кем-то. Видимо, даже если с Драко Малфоем.

Почему-то от этой мысли становилось легче на душе.

Гарри встал и поддался мимолетному желанию: порывисто обнял Рона и Гермиону. Кудрявые пышные волосы лезли в лицо, а рукав, кажется, испачкался в противоожоговой мази.

— Гарри, ты чего? — Гермиона все равно приобняла его в ответ.

— Ничего. Просто захотелось, — Гарри отпустил их, не прекращая улыбаться. — Идем на обед?

***

Конечно, Малфой мог бы подхватить под руку Панси Паркинсон и сбежать веселиться с ней, как только они переступили порог бального зала, но он остался с Гарри на весь вечер.

Ужин, выступления популярных групп. Ледяные фигуры животных на столах с напитками. Лотерея, в которой победил Невилл. Посреди вечеринки Слагхорн столкнулся в коридоре с группой студентов, которые сидели под дверью, чтобы услышать новую песню «Ведуний», — и в честь праздника впустил всех в зал. Толпа перед сценой резко выросла, стало шумно и весело. Людей с приглашениями теперь выделяли парадные мантии, а среди них то и дело мелькали студенты не только в обычной одежде, но и в пижамах.

Гарри и Малфой вскоре обосновались за небольшим круглым столом в стороне от общей суеты.

— Это мой любимый бальный зал, — поделился Малфой.

Гарри огляделся. Он вообще не различал бальные залы и точно не смог бы выбрать среди них любимый. Студенты танцевали, музыка разносилась над головами. Вроде бы ничего необычного? 

— Из-за потолка, — добавил Малфой. — С детства обожаю сюжеты о постройке Хогвартса.

Гарри задрал голову. Высокие узкие окна с витражами уходили вверх к сводчатым потолкам, где и правда изображались эпизоды из жизни основателей: знакомство, постройка школы среди холмов, обучение студентов, выбор реликвий для наследства. Гарри особенно впечатлили Годрик Гриффиндор в виде рыцаря с огненным мечом и Ровена Рейвенкло в платье синих и бронзовых тонов с завязанными глазами вместе с дочерью.

Некоторые картины двигались, золотая краска блестела.

— Раньше никто не понимал часть с Салазаром и огромной змеей в полых холмах. Видимо, это Тайная комната и василиск, — Малфой тоже рассматривал потолок. — «Наследие основателей» нарисовали уже во времена Мерлина. Считается, что раньше там был другой сюжет, но никто не берется проверять. Во время войны зал тоже почти не пострадал, отвалился только небольшой кусок от «Охоты на барсука» и треснул один витраж.

Гарри заметил белое пятно на изображении Хельги Хаффлпафф с натянутым луком.

— Кажется, раньше я ни разу не был в этом зале. Или никогда не смотрел вверх, — признался Гарри.

— Я одно время занимался танцами. Но потом свободного времени стало меньше, и пришлось выбирать между ними и квиддичем. Говорили, что танцы очень помогают в дуэлях, но летать я все равно любил больше.

— Я рад, что ты выбрал квиддич. Без тебя играть стало бы скучно.

Малфой не успел ответить, как рядом раздались голоса:

— Гарри!

— И Драко!

За стол села Гермиона, держа за руку Панси Паркинсон, — раскрасневшаяся, с немного растрепанной прической. Она залпом выпила стакан пунша и откинулась на спинку стула, обмахиваясь ладонью.

— Простите, что отвлекаем вас, но я уже не могу танцевать. И даже стоять больше не могу, — сказала Гермиона. — Вы не видели Рона? Он отказался танцевать, но обещал ждать нас у той огромной ледяной совы. А теперь пропал.

— Рядом с совой стояли тарталетки с креветками, а теперь они кончились. Готов поспорить, что дело в этом, — протянул Малфой.

Когда-то Гарри принял бы это за оскорбление. Теперь не удержался и фыркнул — Малфой наверняка прав.

Пару минут они вместе разглядывали толпу, выискивая Рона и пытаясь понять, где в зале еще осталась еда. Через пару минут Рон нашелся сам: вместе с Невиллом сел за круглый стол напротив Гермионы.

— Где вас носит? — возмутился он. — Договорились же встретиться у совы!

Все казалось таким странным: сидеть за одним столом одновременно с друзьями и Малфоем, спокойно разговаривать вместе. Конечно, избегать слизеринцев и дальше соперничать было бы просто по-детски, но впервые они держались не нейтрально, а приятельски общались в одной компании. Иногда Гарри ловил на себе настороженные взгляды слизеринцев, замечал, что некоторые запинаются, подбирая тему. Но он видел, что все правда стараются — найти общий язык и интересы.

Теперь то, что Рон и Малфой болели за разные команды по квиддичу, уже не казалось неразрешимым противоречием. Как и то, что Гермионе и Панси Паркинсон нравились разные музыкальные группы.

К ним постепенно стягивалось все больше студентов, круглый стол пару раз пришлось трансфигурировать, чтобы все могли поместиться. Единственное, что Гарри в этом не нравилось, — Малфой все еще сидел напротив и поэтому с каждым разом оказывался все дальше и дальше.

Лаванда Браун в пижаме появилась в самый разгар разговора о коллекциях и нетерпеливо присела на край стола, ожидая, пока договорит Невилл.

— Бабушка выделила мне целый комод в одной комнате, но скоро и его стало мало. Теперь приходится складывать подушечки для жаб из хора лягушек в коробки. Я переписываюсь с несколькими людьми из других стран, кто тоже их собирает, и мы все сходимся на том, что коллекционировать нужно подушечки, которые шились на производстве хотя бы малым тиражом, а не индивидуально. Обязательно должна быть этикетка.

— А как ты познакомился с другими такими людьми? — участливо спросила Гермиона.

— В основном во время Турнира трех волшебников. До сих пор переписываюсь с одной девочкой из Шармбатона, хотя у нее самой никогда не было жабы, но подушечки…

Гарри кашлянул, пряча улыбку. Он, конечно, прекрасно понимал тех, кто собирал карточки из шоколадных лягушек или постеры из «Спеллы» — они для этого и предназначались. В отличие от подушечек для жаб из лягушачьего хора.

Гарри поймал взгляд Малфоя, который тоже с явным трудом сдерживал смех. Он был совсем не таким понимающим как Гермиона, но Гарри ценил его старания не засмеяться. Сразу захотелось рассказать ему про старого Тревора, который до сих пор пел в хоре лягушек, и про самого Невилла, уже полгода переживающего о том, как жаба будет без хора после его выпуска из Хогвартса.

— Ребят, это все безумно интересно, — вмешалась Лаванда, — но мы тут с девочками собираемся поиграть в фанты. Хотите с нами?

Все с энтузиазмом согласились, круглый стол снова увеличили, и остаток вечера прошел за игрой. Пели гимн Хогвартса, танцевали, вспоминали стихи, рисовали соплохвостов, изображали гиппогрифов и наоборот.

Когда-то Гарри думал: если ему придется общаться со слизеринцами, то нужно будет постоянно напоминать себе, что они такие же люди, тоже еще подростки и интересуются теми же вещами. Гарри никогда не считал, что от факультета многое зависит или что на Слизерине учатся одни злодеи, нет. Просто раньше он почти не общался со слизеринцами в нормальных условиях, казалось, какие-то предрассудки обязаны возникнуть.

Но в реальности все эти мысли даже не приходили в голову, Гарри почти не вспоминал о факультетах во время общения.

— Тогда последний фант, — объявила Лаванда после того, как Слагхорн еще раз поздравил всех с Рождеством и наказал всем расходиться по постелям.

Гарри во время его речи никак не мог перестать гадать: видел Слагхорн Малфоя или нет. В первой половине вечера они так и не успели подойти поздороваться.

Лаванда вытянула карточку.

— Итак, Гарри, ты должен… поцеловать любого человека в этой комнате.

Гарри почувствовал, как начинают гореть щеки, и взглянул на Малфоя. Кажется, на несколько секунд вообще перестал дышать. Значит, так это должно произойти? Теперь пророчество сбудется, он успеет поцеловать Драко Малфоя до Рождества.

Всеобщее внимание казалось жутко неуместным, и Гарри даже вспомнил первый поцелуй с Джинни. Тогда это был порыв, и он не задумывался о реакции, да и отношения с Джинни — разве кто-то мог его осудить? Так правильно, так уместно. Сестра лучшего друга, на год младше, активная и симпатичная. Идеальная девушка.

Поцеловать Малфоя — что-то гораздо более личное, хотя это был просто фант, только сбывшееся пророчество, не оставляющее шанса на что-то большее. Кажется, на Гарри смотрели все, но он замечал только широко распахнутые глаза Малфоя.

Гарри отодвинул стул, чтобы встать.

— Это ведь было уже, — вдруг сказала Гермиона, и Гарри моргнул, сбрасывая оцепенение. — Фант с поцелуем вытащили перед речью Слагхорна, вы взяли карточку не из той кучи.

— Ой, и правда! — Лаванда скинула карточку к остальным использованным. — Прости, Гарри. Ты должен… оседлать стул и облететь на нем вокруг комнаты, заклинание: «Стеллафуга».

Она подняла взгляд на Гарри.

— Что? Я тоже разочарована.

Гарри смутился еще сильнее и молча отвернулся к стулу, не глядя на Малфоя.

— По-моему, этот фант лучше. Чего мы в поцелуях не видели? — высказался Рон. — Только давайте Гарри полетит на стуле до гостиной Гриффиндора, а то нам бы поторопиться. Филч уже нехорошо смотрит.

Гарри оседлал стул, и полет на нем мало отличался от полета на метле, разве что выглядело нелепо. Хотя когда-то и метлы казались нелепыми. Гарри вылетел из бального зала, пронесся над головами студентов насквозь Почти Безголового Ника. Вслед что-то закричал Филч, но Гарри быстро оторвался от него.

В гостиной Гриффиндора было еще пусто, только на одной из коллекционных подушечек спал Тревор. Гарри пристроил стул в углу, надеясь, что эльфы как-нибудь сами разберутся с лишней мебелью.

Все мысли, которые вылетели из головы раньше, начали возвращаться: он не попрощался с Малфоем, не пожелал счастливого Рождества, даже не взглянул на него напоследок, когда они оба поняли, что пророчество все-таки не сбудется. Рождество уже завтра, с утра все разъедутся по домам.

Впрочем, Гарри семь лет подряд не желал Малфою хорошего Рождества и тем более его не целовал. Разве были причины переживать на этот раз?

— Гарри? — в гостиную зашли немного запыхавшиеся Рон и Гермиона.

— Да?

— Ты какой-то задумчивый сегодня. Устал? — предположила Гермиона. — Вообще-то я просто хотела сказать, что вы с Малфоем сегодня подали хороший пример всем факультетам. По-моему, все на вас смотрели, когда вы вдвоем сели за стол. Хотя ты, наверное, все равно не заметил.

И правда не заметил. Потому что весь вечер смотрел только на Малфоя, а не по сторонам.

В гостиную начали подтягиваться остальные гриффиндорцы, из комнат выглянули несколько человек, которые не ходили на вечеринку. Снова поднялся шум, и Гарри быстро ушел в спальню, действительно почувствовав, как же он устал за вечер и вообще все последние дни. Почему-то до этого момента усталость совсем не ощущалась.

***

Гермиона решила отпраздновать Рождество с родителями, а Гарри, Рон и Джинни аппарировали в Нору из Хогсмида сразу после завтрака. Гарри перед этим успел сходить в ванную старост, пустующую на каникулах (помыться на праздниках в доме Уизли — целое приключение), и все утро слонялся по первому этажу, прощаясь с уезжающими друзьями. Столкнулся с Панси Паркинсон перед завтраком. Она среди прочего сказала, что Малфой уехал чуть ли не с рассветом — явное художественное преувеличение, учитывая, что до сих пор было темно, но после этого как-то резко расхотелось бродить по коридорам.

К их прибытию все уже собрались в Норе, и дом накрыла привычная праздничная суета: миссис Уизли отдавала указания, а остальные помогали готовить, украшали комнаты и убирались во дворе. Гарри поручили разобрать спутанные гирлянды, и сначала он вместе со всеми сидел в гостиной, но после того, как о провод дважды запнулся мистер Уизли, а Живоглот, которого Гермиона не могла взять в магловский мир, спутал все обратно в клубок, пришлось уйти в спальню.

В одиночестве без чужого внимания Гарри надолго не хватило: уже через пару минут он оставил гирлянду и пересел к окну. Немного понаблюдал за тем, как Билл чистит снег во дворе, а Чарли вытаскивает пару птиц из курятника. При виде топора Гарри быстро задернул шторку и отодвинулся от окна.

— О, Гарри, и ты здесь, — Джордж заглянул в спальню.

— Меня потеряли?

— Только мама, — уклончиво ответил он. — Передам ей, что ты еще не закончил с гирляндой.

— Спасибо. А это что? — Гарри с вежливым любопытством взглянул на коробочку в руках Джорджа.

— Конфеты с ответами, лимитированная рождественская коллекция! Как печенье с предсказаниями, только конфеты и с конкретными ответами. Задаешь вопрос, а потом читаешь ответ на обертке. Мы с Джинни решили попить чай, раз Чарли только вытащил куриц, но мама сказала убрать сладости. Хочешь?

Гарри кивнул, и тут же снизу раздался голос миссис Уизли.

— Ладно, мама зовет, — Джордж кинул коробку, и Гарри машинально поймал. — Держи все, с Рождеством!

Под топот Джорджа по лестнице Гарри опустил взгляд на конфеты.

«Мучает неизвестность?»

Надпись пропала, сменяясь новой:

«Спроси и узнаешь. Прошлое, настоящее, будущее».

Гарри взял конфету, решив вообще ничего не спрашивать. Предсказаний на будущее за последние два месяца и так было слишком много, да и сбылось только два из трех — не слишком надежная выборка.

Последнее предсказание ведь точно уже не сбудется? Или «до Рождества» включает в себя еще и сам день Рождества?

Хотя какая разница, если Гарри в Норе, а Малфой у себя в мэноре. Они уже наверняка не пересекутся до полуночи.

Наверное.

Гарри не выдержал и спросил вслух:

— Я поцелую Драко Малфоя до Рождества?

Развернул конфету.

«Нет».

Вполне логичный ответ. Гарри откусил конфету, повертел в руках обертку. Наверное, его вообще не должно было так волновать пророчество, тем более после того ритуала по его разрушению. Ничего странного в том, что он не поцеловал Малфоя, даже если сначала встретил Смерть и попал в Азкабан.

Малфой же с самого начала не переживал о пророчестве. Сказал даже: «Ничего страшного, если сбудется». 

Раз ничего страшного, то могло бы и сбыться. 

— До трех раз, — вслух решил Гарри и взял еще одну конфету, даже не доев предыдущую. — Я поцелую Драко Малфоя до Рождества?

«Да».

Только лишнее доказательство того, что верить предсказаниям нельзя, — совершенно противоположные ответы.

— Я поцелую Драко Малфоя до Рождества? — снова спросил Гарри.

Он взял новую конфету, которая должна была дать окончательный ответ, но так и не развернул ее. Смотрел на старые фантики с «да» и «нет». Разве важно, что скажет еще одна обертка?

Бросив коробку на кровать, Гарри сорвался с места и выбежал из комнаты. Спустился вниз, пронесся мимо кухни, в прихожей схватил куртку и в дверях столкнулся с мистером Уизли.

— Я ненадолго! — Гарри выскочил из дома, на ходу одеваясь.

— А шапку? — крикнул ему вслед мистер Уизли, но Гарри уже выбежал со двора и аппарировал.

В Уилтшире было тихо и пусто. Белые поля и холмы, кажется, на многие мили вокруг. Гарри ненадолго остановился, приходя в себя после бега и перемещения, изо рта вырывались облачка пара. Спящий зимний сад перед домом, мрачный особняк — все словно застыло, и Гарри от этой неживой атмосферы тоже замедлился. Хотя вскоре на разворошенном снегу заметил отпечатки лап: видимо, совсем недавно здесь веселились собаки.

Не успел Гарри дойти ворот и придумать способ открыть их, как они сами распахнулись. Гарри пересек сад, встал неподалеку от дома, потоптался в размышлениях. Идти через главный вход и привлекать внимание старших Малфоев казалось слишком уж смело.

Через минуту в голову пришло воспоминание о ритуале и огненных цветах: у Малфоя должно быть витражное окно с драконом. Гарри принялся обходить дом, нашел нужную комнату и остановился под окнами. Кинул в стекло мелкий камушек.

Глупая вообще-то затея: Малфой мог быть в другой комнате или наоборот родители могли сидеть у него. Хотя приходить без приглашения тоже изначально было ужасной идеей. Малфои могли уехать. Сам Малфой, возможно, собирался провести каникулы только с семьей и не хотел никого видеть.

За витражным стеклом мелькнула тень, затем на ближайший балкон вышел Малфой с метлой. Перегнулся через перила, несколько секунд разглядывал Гарри с высоты второго этажа с таким выражением, будто подозревал в нем кого-то под оборотным зельем.

— Поднимайся, — в конце концов предложил Малфой и сбросил метлу.

Гарри взлетел и тут же опустился на балкон. Уставился на Малфоя: тот стоял в свитере, обнимая себя за плечи, обычно уложенные волосы как-то по-домашнему растрепались, на бледном лице проступил румянец — видимо, от холода.

— Привет, — сказал Гарри, поняв, что за несколько минут, прошедших с момента, когда он порывисто решил прийти к Малфою, он так и не придумал, с чего начать разговор.

— Привет. Ты чего без шапки?

Признаться, что торопился? Нелепо. Еще более нелепо, чем просто заявиться под окна спальни без приглашения.

— В Норе было тепло, — вместо этого ответил Гарри и замялся. — Прости, что так внезапно. Я просто… просто подумал, что не пожелал тебе вчера хорошего Рождества. И не мог успокоиться, пока не поздравлю.

Идиот.

Но Малфоя, кажется, ничего не смущало.

— Да. Ты вчера так неожиданно… улетел.

— Ну и вот, — Гарри неуверенно улыбнулся, — с Рождеством.

— Спасибо. И тебя.

Кажется, Гарри не чувствовал себя так неловко с того разговора наедине со Слагхорном. Что, вообще-то, случилось не слишком давно, и тогда тоже в его неловкости был виноват Малфой. Или все-таки Рон со своим предсказанием? Трелони и ее прорицания?

Ладно, каждый раз виноват был только Гарри. Гарри и его чувства к Малфою, потому что если бы речь в том пророчестве шла о Роне или Гермионе, или даже о Панси Паркинсон, то Гарри бы только рассмеялся, посчитав это нелепым, и быстро выкинул все из головы. А не выставлял нелепым уже себя.

— Рождество, — протянул Малфой, — значит, пророчество все-таки не сбылось. Видимо, не стать Уизли настоящим ясновидящим.

От стыда захотелось развернуться и улететь, возможно, даже на метле Малфоя. Или то, что он заговорил о предсказании, наоборот хороший знак?

— Наверное. Хотя я бы еще считал сегодняшний день, а уже завтра, после Рождества, можно будет говорить точно.

— Думаешь, сегодня еще может сбыться? — предположил Малфой.

— Наверное, — расплывчато ответил Гарри, будто не ради этого он сорвался и пришел без шапки под окна Малфоя, — хотя мы же провели тот ритуал. Правда, меня до сих смущает, что запись пророчества была не на хрустальном шаре. Возможно, это все испортило. Испортит… Ну, может испортить…

Дыхание от волнения немного сбилось.

— Кстати, огненный цветок взошел, — прервал его Малфой. — Зайдешь посмотреть? Да и вообще заходи.

Он кивнул на балконную дверь, и они прошли в комнату. Малфой, кажется, совсем продрог в одном свитере — за это тоже стало немного стыдно. Уже знакомый горшок с узорами из разводов краски стоял на подоконнике, из земли выглядывал закрученный росток размером не больше дюйма.

Гарри убрал метлу в угол комнаты и протер слегка запотевшие очки, стараясь успокоиться. Хотел бы он сказать самому себе, что нет ни единой причины так нервничать, но это была бы откровенная ложь. Даже если Малфой слишком повзрослел, чтобы смеяться и издеваться над признанием Гарри, вероятность получить прямой отказ — тоже страшно и волнительно. Сами чувства и желания ведь мгновенно не исчезнут из-за этого.

Гарри глубоко вздохнул и решительно прекратил нервно теребить рукав.

— Знаешь, я еще кое-что хотел сказать.

— Да? — Малфой резко обернулся.

Его цепкий и какой-то отчаянный взгляд будто физически задел, подстегивая продолжить. Если раньше Гарри еще считал, что можно молча поцеловать, надеясь выразить этим все эмоции и избежав трудных разговоров, то теперь был уверен, что нужно четко и прямо проговорить вслух.

Гарри делал и более страшные вещи в своей жизни, но сердце все равно безумно колотилось, когда он признался, говоря все быстрее и быстрее с каждым словом: 

— Ты мне нравишься. Я сам не понял, с какого момента, но сейчас точно осознаю это. Ты мне нравишься, и я хочу поцеловать тебя не из-за какого-то пророчества.

Повисла тишина. Секунду Малфой молча стоял и снова пристально смотрел в ответ, затем подошел, двигаясь резко и отрывисто. Остановившись перед Гарри, замер — уже как-то нерешительно. Зато Гарри с каждой секундой чувствовал себя все спокойнее, хотя еще боялся полностью поддаваться радости.

Малфой чуть наклонился вперед, Гарри подался немного ближе.

— Ты тоже мне нравишься, — выдохнул Малфой прямо в губы, и Гарри, наконец, поцеловал его — сразу уверенно, настойчиво.

Малфой, чуть не сбив очки, запустил руку в его волосы, Гарри сжал пальцами ворот свитера. Навязчивые мысли, не дававшие покоя уже два месяца, теперь нашли выход, и все стало невероятно простым и легким. Он хотел поцеловать Малфоя. И не только это: хотел общаться с ним, проводить время вместе, встречаться, целоваться и заниматься с ним сексом, любить его. И Малфой тоже хотел его поцеловать. Он нравился Малфою!

Последнее пророчество все-таки сбылось: Гарри поцеловал Драко Малфоя в Рождество. И это было самое счастливое Рождество в жизни Гарри.


End file.
